(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for image processing, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as printers, image reading apparatuses such as scanners, image communication apparatuses such facsimile machines and other image processing apparatuses having the above and the other functions, some apparatuses are provided in which a setting value group needed at the time of executing various processing are previously registered and the thus registered setting value group are called up so that processing can be executed.